Víctimas inmortales
by Kaileeru
Summary: Dos almas condenadas por el destino se vuelven a encontrar, en un Gensokyo destruído por el tiempo.


**Víctimas inmortales**

Las luces de las luciérnagas bailaban iluminando el Bosque de Bambú, en una noche decorada por el canto de los gorriones nocturnos. La joven solitaria que allí habitaba alzó su vista hacia el cielo, mientras sus ojos eran iluminados por el cielo estrellado. El viento jugaba con sus largos cabellos plateados, y creaba una danza con las hojas que el otoño había arrancado de los árboles. Parecían querer conducir a la muchacha en un camino hacia algún lugar. Tranquila y serena, siguiendo los pasos del viento, caminó sobre un sendero que la alejaba del bosque. Se dirigió hacia una laguna cercana, y se sentó en la orilla. El agua, firme como una pista de hielo, desprendía un halo de luz sobre el reflejo de la luna llena. Noches como ésta envolvían el corazón de la joven en una sofocante nostalgia. Sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño lazo rojo, y recordó las noches en las que su amiga se veía un poco diferente de lo usual.

"_Miles de noches la luna ha lucido con esplendor su magnitud, desde la última en la que pude ver aquellos ojos carmesíes…"_

Mokou es su nombre. Una humana condenada a sufrir las consecuencias de la inmortalidad que ella misma eligió poseer. Vidas enteras pasaban delante de sus ojos, cual efímero lirio de día floreciendo en primavera. El tiempo no existía para ella. No había nada que la pudiese apresurar en algo. No había sueños, no había ilusiones, no había esperanzas. Su monótona vida era tan larga como la misma existencia humana.  
A menudo disfrutaba recorrer los diversos paisajes que la naturaleza brindaba. A pesar de que la mayoría de ellos conservaba sus rasgos típicos, le sorprendía cómo el bosque en el que mayor tiempo pasaba parecía inmune a los cambios del tiempo. Ella deseaba que así fuera también en los lugares habitados por humanos. Pero no importa cuánto lo lamentara, las construcciones creadas por humanos (y youkais) eran, tarde o temprano, derribadas por el peso del tiempo.

Mokou intentó recordar el Gensokyo que por última vez había visitado, hace ya muchos años. Se sorprendió al notar que su mente parecía haber borrado cualquier tipo de recuerdo de aquel lugar. Guardando el lazo rojo en su bolsillo, se levantó y emprendió vuelo hacia la ciudad. Quería volver a pisar la aldea de los humanos.  
Había cosas que el tiempo no podía conservar. Las batallas, las personas a las que había conocido, los lugares que había visitado. Pero había cosas que, si el tiempo las perdía, Mokou las guardaba en su corazón, para no olvidarlas nunca. Ella sabía que el recuerdo de la aldea humana permanecía apagado, pero que nunca se había ido. Nunca se había ido, porque a _ella_ la recordaba cada día.

Recuerdos fugaces invadieron su mente cuando aterrizó en un territorio invadido por la soledad y el abandono. ¿A dónde se habían ido los colores y el aire festivo que caracterizaba tanto a Gensokyo? ¿Qué era aquello que sus ojos no querían ver? Las lágrimas nublaban su vista. Ruinas… ruinas, eso eran.  
Mokou comprendió entonces. Más que no poder recordar aquel lugar, ella no quería hacerlo. La realidad contaba una triste historia en la que la fuerza del tiempo, poco a poco, se llevaba aquellas pequeñas cosas que conformaban la aldea de Gensokyo. Sus paisajes, sus casas… su gente.

Mokou recordó los momentos que había pasado en ese lugar. Había una razón por la solía ir hasta allí. Y es que, si había algo que lamentaba más que la extinción de su propia raza, era la muerte de aquella mujer que, con su sola sonrisa, era capaz de envolver en un cálido abrazo el corazón de Mokou. Ella podría haber olvidado –permanentemente- el incesante declive en el que Gensokyo se había sumergido. Pero nunca podría olvidar a la única persona que había amado… Keine.  
La tristeza se apoderó de ella. Caminó sobre los restos de construcciones que yacían por doquier y se sentó sobre un gran trozo de columna que sobresalía del suelo. Y lloró.

"_Keine… mi amada Keine…"_

No pasaba día ni noche en el que Mokou no la recordara. No había momento en el que no añorara su hermosa presencia, y saber que nunca más la volvería a ver era aquella herida que nunca dejaba de doler. Incluso si lo único que deseaba en el mundo era volver a tomar su mano, no había nada que pudiese hacer al respecto.  
Las únicas dos cosas que Mokou recordaría eternamente, eran las únicas dos cosas que ella más deseaba olvidar: su amada Keine, y su eterna enemiga, Kaguya.  
Mokou golpeó sus puños fuertemente contra el muro delante de ella, y gritó. La tristeza se había convertido en ira. Kaguya, la responsable del destino que había elegido, la persona a la que por siglos había deseado ver muerta… estaba en la misma situación que ella.

En algún lugar no muy lejano, se encontraba solitaria la hermosa princesa de largo cabello azabache. La luna se reflejaba en aquellos dos orbes negros que miraban hacia el cielo sin cesar. La alegría que tanto la caracterizaba había desaparecido por completo. La soledad le había robado hace mucho tiempo las ganas de volver a sonreír, y alimentaba una tristeza que carcomía su lastimado corazón. Poco a poco, todos aquellos que la acompañaban se habían ido.  
Alzó su mano hacia la luna, que cada noche parecía observar a la princesa desde allí arriba. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos… su antiguo hogar.

"_Si tan sólo pudiese volver…"_

Ella, ciertamente, podría volver. Pero lo sentiría como una traición hacia su antigua amiga, Eirin. Ella nunca podría dejar de agradecerle su compañía en su exilio a la Tierra, cuando fue expulsada de la Luna por beber el elixir de Hourai. Luego de tanto tiempo, sentía como si su cuerpo estuviese atado a la Tierra. Un sentimiento que solía ser tan hermoso, cuando vivía en paz en el Eientei, junto con Eirin, las conejas Reisen y Tewi, y el resto de los lunarians… ¿cómo era posible que se tornase tan doloroso? Invadida por la nostalgia, Kaguya recordó aquellos preciados momentos, y comenzó a llorar.  
A diferencia de ella, nada era eterno. Y cuando vio el rostro de Eirin por última vez, supo que era el comienzo de una vida totalmente diferente. Una vida en la que no tendría con quién compartir ninguna clase de alegría ni pena. Una vida en la que estaba destinada a seguir un camino sin rumbo, pues nunca conocería la muerte.

El aire soplaba el cabello negro, confundiéndose con el cielo del mismo color. En aquella usual oscura noche, el sofocante silencio era interrumpido únicamente por el sonido del viento moviendo ramas y hojas.  
Kaguya pudo escuchar algunos pasos detrás de ella. Se dio la vuelta, y la vio, sorprendida. Mokou, la humana que tanto la odiaba.  
Durante miles de años ambas aseguraron odiarse mutuamente, y sus encuentros siempre terminaban en batallas. Pero, no importa cuán lejos pudiese haber estado la una de la otra, para evitar verse a la cara, ni cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que se habían visto… por dentro, ambas eran iguales. Ambas compartían el dolor de la soledad que la inmortalidad les había regalado. Kaguya se secó sus ojos y volvió a darse vuelta, sin decir una palabra.

- Tiempo sin vernos. – exclamó la albina.

Kaguya hizo una pausa. Se preguntaba por qué razón Mokou se encontraba detrás de ella. ¿Acaso no la odiaba?

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – respondió al fin.

Mokou se sentó a su lado, mirando hacia la dirección contraria.

- ¿Tiene algún sentido decirlo? Lo que quiero nunca lo tendré. Perfectamente lo entiendes.

- ¿Y entonces por qué estás aquí?

Mokou se dio una media vuelta. Ambas miradas se cruzaron.

- El destino me trajo hasta aquí. – respondió, al cabo de unos segundos. - Me di cuenta de que no importa hacia donde vaya, estoy destinada a encontrarte. La vida es demasiado larga para andar intentado evitar a la única persona con la que sé que siempre podré cruzarme… ¿no es verdad?

Kaguya la miró atentamente, y sonrió.

- Me alegra que finalmente te hayas dado cuenta.

Mokou le devolvió una cálida sonrisa, desde lo más profundo de su corazón.  
Se preguntó hacia sus adentros cuándo había sido la última vez que había sonreído de esa forma. A decir verdad, el tiempo, poco a poco, fue borrando aquel odio que sentía por Kaguya. Y es que el peso de una vida condenada a la eternidad era cada vez más grande, tanto que le hizo darse cuenta de que no quería pasar su vida entera guardando tanto odio en su corazón. Porque, si bien una parte de él siempre seguiría habitada por la tristeza que la ausencia de su preciosa Keine había dado a nacer, si conseguía aliviar aquella tensión que yacía entre las dos, se sentiría mucho mejor.

Al cabo de unos segundos, Mokou se levantó.

- ¿A dónde vas? – preguntó Kaguya.

- Estoy cansada. Me voy a dormir.

Kaguya sonrió para sus adentros. _"Incluso ambulando errante tan frecuentemente, ¿tiene un lugar especial para dormir?"_, pensó.

- Nos vemos. – se despidió Mokou, comenzando a caminar.

Kaguya se dio vuelta y la miró marchar. Mokou alzó su mano dándole un saludo desde lejos. Si había algo que la caracterizaba, era su gran sentido de la percepción.

Y de aquella mano alzada, de aquel dedo meñique rozado por el viento colgaba un hilo rojo que ondeaba en el aire. Kaguya pudo ver cómo desde lejos se acercaba cada vez más hasta terminar en un nudo en su pequeño dedo, al que besó con suavidad. Aquel hilo era ahora visible, destacándose en la oscuridad de la noche. Rojo, como el fénix que habitaba dentro de Mokou, aquella alma eternamente envuelta en imponentes llamas. Rojo, como el flamante fuego que se despertaba en el interior de Kaguya, como la renaciente e incesante pasión que, cual volcán que vuelve a erupcionar luego de silenciosos siglos en quietud, volvía a abrazarla desde lo más profundo de su corazón.

**Fin.**

N/T: Este es mi primer fic. Elegí la historia de Mokou y Kaguya porque la considero una de las más tristes de Touhou. Espero que el lector haya recibido el mensaje y el sentimiento que yo quería transmitir con este fic. Saludos :)


End file.
